Tula
Tula Valma is a member of the main Three Mage trio, with her magic specializing in strength. Coming from a family line renown for their Herculean strength, Tula can really take people by surprise with the big punches she can throw with such a tiny frame. Not really helping this is how she's generally a very sweet and carefree girl, a total contrast to her father who was always known as a stern, tough general. Though Tula may not have a whole lot of leadership skills, she still does her best to play the peacemaker among her two feistier friends. She joins them on their journey to prove to the world that strength can come in more ways than just physical brawn. Appearance Tula is a petite young girl with dark skin, big amber eyes, and long maroon hair that curls a bit at the ends. She's the tallest of the main trio. Her main outfit consists of a light cream colored hooded leotard (with rather baggy sleeves) with peachy/orange accents, matching cream thigh-high stockings, and peachy/orange ankle boots. Her soul gem is a peach color. Personality Tula is a very sweet, vibrant young lady who tends to act as the "peacemaker" among her friends. Having grown up pretty sheltered it's left Tula being rather inexperienced/clumsy in the battle field, but she's still determined to make a name for herself and get better overtime. Usually hates any kind of conflict between friends (especially if she's the one who's thrown in the middle of the fights), and will try to solve them as peacefully as possible. Very openly affectionate with her loved ones and can't resist giving out hugs when she's happy (even if they're a bit of a stranger to her, like Prince Elas). Abilities Specializing in strength-based magic, Tula is considered the main "brawn" of the group. Being able to summon giant fist gauntlets to pummel her foes with, throw them effortlessly over her shoulders, and to smash into faraway objects with a good precise throw. As Tula's still kind of a klutz though, her magic can be unpredictable and summons up at the most random of times (causing alot of accidental "bear hugs" to be too crushing to handle). Biography Tula is was born to Sir Ivor Valma, one of the leading members of the King's Elite army, and Milana Valma, the daughter of the local blacksmith. Tula never got to know her mother as she had tragically passed away not too long after Tula was born... leaving the young girl to be raised by her father from then on. Ivor was always very protective of his daughter and hardly gave her that much freedom for fear of her getting hurt, leaving Tula to be feeling pretty lonely and unsure of herself until she eventually got accepted into St. Ravilda's Academy. For the first time she was at the academy, Tula was kind of shy around other kids but would deep down yearn to get some friends... until finally after awhile she managed to befriend two other students, Prym and Aevri. Once they graduated, the trio would decide to go travel the world together as a band of Mages, swearing to protect their land in the best (and most unconventional) ways they know how. Trivia * Tula has an odd habit of occasionally sticking her tongue out like a "blep". Apparently, her mother Milana used to do the same thing back in her day too. *Tula's favorite food is Butterscotch Pudding, and her favorite drink is Peach juice. *Her favorite colors (aside from her signature cream yellow colorscheme) are white and peachy-pink. *She has a pet guard dog at home, a giant Pitbull-based breed by the name of Bear. He's a total sweetie around Tula but around strangers he's alot more aggressive. He was assigned to Tula as protection by her father. *Tula is Pansexual, but never had a relationship or that many crushes before. With her father's protectiveness she's grown to be pretty clueless when it comes to romance. She most likely had a few admirers back in her Academy days but knowing Tula, she never noticed them. *When nervous, Tula will sometimes brush and stroke through her hair to calm herself down.